totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Ophelia (TDI: FYE)
Love the pattern on the pajamas. Did you do it yourself or was it premaid? Sprinklemisthasn't changed his signature in a long time. 05:30, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I did the pattern myself, but it's actually based off of a pair of pajama pants I have. I pretty much just made some random shapes that sort of looked like the pants I have and copied and pasted them until they looked right. Freefalling Lilacs 05:50, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Even if her doctor was still alive and still practicing, Ophelia's secret would still be pretty safe because patient confidentiality laws are very strict. Trust me, I know. I work for a healthcare provider. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 06:02, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh... good point. I'd always assumed that nothing is really confidential when it comes to (fictional) reality shows. Any confidentiality laws really never came to mind. Freefalling Lilacs 06:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Well, in a fictional setting--especially a cartoonish or otherwise exaggerated one--you can warp statutes however you wish. In my own stories, I generally like to stick to reality when I can, because I think that helps with the willing suspension of disbelief when I do need to break from the realistic. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 06:49, February 22, 2011 (UTC) I really love her picture. XD FL, (can I call you that?) you're an amazing artist. Oh, broken glass is not a food so don't you listen to some dude who says put cheese on broken glass 14:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Glad to hear you like it. And of course you can call me that. :) Freefalling Lilacs 18:21, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's strange that I didn't notice the parallel until I read Chapter 1 of the story proper, but...Are Ophelia's name, characterization and backstory perchance references to the Hamlet character? Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:36, June 7, 2011 (UTC) I was waiting to see if somebody caught that. She was originally very strongly based off of the character, though a little less now than my original plans for her. There still are some similarities though. I'm actually a real Shakespeare nut. Freefalling Lilacs is way too boring for a cool signature. 20:02, June 7, 2011 (UTC) That's so cool about you being a Shakespeare nut! I didn't get into Shakespeare until high school, when I had an english teacher that not only loved it, but could explain it so that we could love it, too. I've only really understood Romeo & Juliet and Hamlet because of her, and I haven't read much Shakespeare since, but I really liked Mel Gibson in Hamlet. I haven't seen a worthy Romeo & Juliet. Do you have a favorite Shakespeare? JustLittleOlMe [[User Blog:JustLittleOlMe|'Lil']] Jay JLOM 22:04, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Here's a technical tidbit that most people probably won't care about, but I'll throw it out anyway because that's just how I am: a doctor wouldn't diagnose someone as insane, because "insane" is no longer an accepted medical term. It's a legal term defined as the inability to tell right from wrong. Instead of diagnosing insanity, therefore (which was a catchall term in any case), a doctor would diagnose a specific mental disorder. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 04:13, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I've been reaquainting myself with your characters since its been so long since I've read your story. I just wanted to point out that I read: "While she is a bit quirky and doesn’t mind howing that off,..." in Ophelia's background 3 times before I figured out that "howing" is missing an "s". I kept reading "howling"! xDD Just FYI. ;) Jay JLOMThings turn out for the best for the people who make the best of the way things turn out - John Wooden 09:55, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Of course, the reason Opelia's label used to be "the insane artist" is because she used to be insane. Judging from her bio, it looks like her physical features aren't the only thing about her that you're completely overhauling. Gideoncrawle I have a song to sing, O! Sing me your song, O! 06:34, February 18, 2014 (UTC)